What Becomes of Obsession
by Spirit of Halo
Summary: PG for violence Miyu is in America to save an anime otaku from a shinma. Be gentle, my 1st Miyu fic!


My attempt at a Vampire Miyu fic. Please don't hurt me! Stupid writer's block…….Written in Script form like a play! Play along with your friends, oorrrrr maybe not……  
  
  
  
What Becomes of Obsession  
  
A boy walks down the crowded halls of his school, his eyes cast downward as he made his way from his last class to his locker. It was a normal day for the boy, get up, watch an episode of whatever anime tape or DVD he had been watching the night before as he ate breakfast, go to school, get picked on, go home, shut himself in his room and watch anime while doing his homework, eat dinner, shut himself back in his room and draw or watch more anime. Those were his only times that he could enjoy himself, in his room where his real friends where. They never ridiculed him, made fun of him just because he was an easy target or wore at least one article of clothing a day with an anime character on it. He walked up to his locker and opened it up, the inside adorned with pictures he printed off the internet. He heard a voice from behind.  
  
Punk 1: Hey, Anime Boy.  
  
The boy winced and continued packing his book bag.  
  
Punk 1: Hey, I'm talking to you! *Grabs hold of the boy and whips him around, making him spill out the contents in his book bag and hand.* Now that I have your attention. *He picks up one of the contents up, a Battle Angel Alita manga *  
  
Erik: Hey, give that back…it cost me a lot of money! *furrows his brows and tries to snatch it away.*  
  
Punk 1: *Moves it out of Erik's reach and tosses it to one of his friends* Give it back! He said mockingly  
  
Punk 2: *tosses it to another friend* Make us.  
  
*Erik makes a move to get the manga but is tripped to the floor. Gets back up quickly as the boys laugh at him and takes a swing at Punk 1. Punk 1 moves out of the way and knees Erik in the stomach. He falls to the floor gasping for air as other kids start gathering. The punks start getting nervous and Punk 3 slaps Erik on the top of the head with the manga and drops it on the ground.*  
  
Punk 1: C'ya tomorrow, Anime Boy. *threatingly*  
  
*Erik looks down at the now crinkled manga and sighs* There goes 2 weeks allowance.... *He thought sadly as he began to pick up his books and art supplies. As the locker door clangs shut, there was a thin girl with brow eyes and a bun on the left side of her head with hair hanging down from it with a deadpan face.*  
  
It had begun to rain by the time he had gotten out of the school and looked up at the sky. As the water slid over his face and sighed again.   
  
Erik: Typical day, I guess.   
  
He walked quickly back to his house so that he and the contents of his backpack wouldn't get too wet.  
  
  
Erik laid his wet book bag down just inside the door as he came into the empty house. The rain had begun to come down in buckets when he was only half way home and he had to run. It didn't help though as a small hole in his book bag had succeeded in dampening a sketch he had been working on all day during school.   
  
Erik: *sigh* Sorry Belldandy. *crumples up the drawing and throws it away in his room's trashcan.* Guess I'll have to start again. *looks up to his TV screen and sees a note*   
  
Erik, do your homework before you waist your time watching those cartoons. Mom  
  
Erik frowned and tossed it into the trashcan along with the Belldandy drawing and opened his history book. He tried reading his assignment but soon grew bored and turned on the TV. He flipped through the channels a few times but found nothing on. His thoughts turned toward his video collection, namely to an old dub of Bubble Gum Crisis. He popped in the tape and began to watch. A few minutes into the tape, the screen went white and Erik's eyes glazed over as the characters started to come out of the screen and started to move around the room like they were on the screen.   
  
Erik: *chuckles* Go Priss….  
  
Time seemed to go by very slowly for Erik, and he snapped out of his hallucinational trance when his mother banged at his door.  
  
Mom: Erik! Did you get your homework done?  
  
Erik: *Hallucinations disappear and looks over at an empty notebook page.* Uh, almost Mom. *quickly goes over to the book and starts to read very quickly.*   
  
Mom: *Comes in and looks around the room and frowns when she sees Love Hina playing on the screen* I thought I told you none of this stuff before you got done with your homework!  
  
Erik: *looks puzzled at the screen and thinks; I don't remember putting in that* I'm sorry Mom. I just wanted something for noise in the background.  
  
Mom: *sighs* Dinner will be ready in half an hour. I want that History done by then.  
  
Erik: Okay Mom. *door closes, Erik exhales loudly* Close one. *looks over at a poster of Lady Kayura* Yes, I know, we have to be more careful.  
  
Next Day…  
  
The sky was filled with rolling gray clouds that threatened another storm. The sky matched his mood as a warm morning spring breeze blew over his wind breaker.   
  
Erik: *looks at the doors of the school.* Well, time for another fun day at school. *thought sadly as he dreaded running into the trio of his tormentors.*   
  
The bell rang for the first period to begin as Erik set down in his desk. As he began to get out his notebook, his teacher began talking.  
  
Mr. Henderson: Class, listen up. We have a new student this-morning. *turns to the student* Please state your name.  
  
New student: Hello, my name is Miyu, Miyu Yamano.  
  
Erik: Yamano?   
  
Erik looked up to see a slim girl wearing a gray dress that came up to the middle of her thighs with the biggest brown eyes Erik had ever seen. The girl had a strange hairstyle, the left side of her head had a bun with a long braid down to the middle of her side.  
  
Mr. Henderson: Ms. Yamano is an exchange student from Japan and will be here for a while. *turns to Miyu* We need to find you a seat…ummm, Erik.  
  
Erik: Yes, Mr. Henderson?  
  
Mr. Henderson: You can sit next to Erik over there.  
  
Miyu: Thank you, sir. *Miyu walks over and sits down in the desk, Erik watching all the way as he heard small bits of laughter coming from his classmates.* Hello, Erik.  
  
Erik: Ohayo, Yamano-san.  
  
Miyu: I see you know Japanese?  
  
Erik: Some, basically what I can remember from my subtitled anime stuff. *said proudly*   
  
Miyu: I see….  
  
Erik: Can I see your schedule? *Miyu nods and hands him the paper* You have the same schedule as me?  
  
Miyu: Oh?  
  
Mr. Henderson: Erik, Miyu, you can talk when class is over, do not talk while class is in session.  
  
Both: Yes Sir.  
  
When the bell rang the class gets up to leave as Erik gathers his books as Miyu stands up and waits for him to join her, as they leave Mr. Henderson's class room and head for their next class, Erik hears a familiar voice.  
  
Punk 1: Hey, Anime Boy!  
  
*Erik stiffens up but keeps walking, Miyu glances over at him. Punk 1 catches up and clasps onto his shoulder*  
  
Punk 1: Now you know better than that to keep walking when I call after you. *sees Miyu* Well, what do we have here? *Miyu looks Punk 1 up and down unimpressed with her usual look of other worldly coolness* Hey honey, how about you dump this twerp and hang with real men.  
  
Erik: *sadly and softly* It's okay if you want to Miyu, I will understand if you do.  
  
Miyu: *glances over at Erik before looking back at the Punk* I choose to associate with whom I want, and I do not choose you three.  
  
Punk 3: Oh you can't be serious? *reaches out to Miyu but stops as Miyu's eyes glow gold just long enough for the three to see. The three take a few steps back in fright and quickly start walking the other way, all wearing faces that would make glue look tan*  
  
Erik: I wonder what got into them? *looks confused at the retreating trio of tormentors' backs then looks over at Miyu*   
  
Miyu: I don't know, maybe something startled them? *Erik looks around but can't see anything that would.* Don't you think we should be getting to our next class?  
  
  
Erik: Uh, yea, sure.  
  
  
As the day went on, the storm clouds that seemed to blanket the sky started to clear, along with his disposition. He somehow felt quite at ease with Miyu, a first for him. He figured it was she was a bit of an outcast like him, that and she was Japanese, and he did spend a lot of his time around them, all be them animated. Maybe he could make her stay in America better by inviting her over to watch his anime and look at his magazines from Japan.  
  
Erik: *hesitantly* Uh, Miyu. *starts to walk along with her as they headed toward their math class.*  
  
Miyu: *looking around absorbing her new environment* Yes, what is it?  
  
Erik: Um, if you are feeling homesick anytime, you can come over to my place, my room is basically a little Japan. *nervous chuckle* Uh, that is if you wanted to…. *voice trails off*  
  
Miyu: *thinks for a moment* That is very nice of you, I accept your invitation. I was getting a bit homesick.  
  
Erik: *nods and looks up at the classroom number* Well, we are here at Mrs. Davis' room. Get ready, she isn't exactly easy.  
  
Miyu: *nods back as they enter the class room* He reeks of Shinma. *instinctively twitches her nose in disgust of the taint*  
  
The day went on, Erik accompanying Miyu around. He was surprised that the three guys that tormented him stayed far away from him and Miyu. He wondered what had gotten into them. As the last class of the day ended, Miyu turned to Erik.  
  
Miyu: I think I will take up your offer of visiting you this afternoon. *a few classmates that were still in the room turned their heads and stopped in disbelief, they couldn't believe that a girl would actually go to Erik's house*  
  
Erik: *stammers* Uh, ok. My locker is right down the hall, I'll throw my books in it then we can head for yours and then go to my house.  
  
Miyu: *smiles pleasantly*   
  
While walking home, Erik never stopped asking questions about Japan to Miyu. Although she found it somewhat annoying, she knew she had to put up with it to release the Shinma's grasp on this human. Besides, he was harmless as his questions. They arrived at Erik's house ten minutes later.  
  
Miyu: It must be convenient for you to live so close to school.  
  
Erik: It has its advantages, and disadvantages. If you need a ride, my mom will take you home.  
  
Miyu: Thank you, I would be very much appreciative if she did.  
  
Erik: *nods and motions the way to his room* Come on, let me show you my room. Don't worry I don't bite.  
  
Miyu: I'm not worried about that. *said calmly, her blood boiling at the excitement of battle* It's the Shinma that I'm worried about. *though with conviction*  
  
Erik: Good *opens the door to his room and steps in, spreads his arms* Well, here it is!   
  
Miyu: *looks around and is amazed at the amount of Japanese items. Chisato would be jealous.* Very impressive. One of my friend's rooms is almost like this, although you have more.  
  
Erik: Wow!, I don't know if that's good or bad. *laughs looking at an old drawing of Astroboy.*  
  
Miyu: Well, I bet she would be jealous. *polite chuckle.* Umm, may I ask where your bathroom is located?  
  
Erik: *blushes a bit* Yea, it's just down the hall on the right.  
  
Miyu: Arigato…  
  
As Miyu left the room Erik turned to the drawing of Lady Kayura on the wall.  
  
Erik: What do you mean you don't like her? She is very nice, are you jealous?  
  
*A flute starts playing and Erik sees Miyu in her 'battle garb' and is frozen. Miyu lowers the flute from her mouth and looks at the poster of Lady Kayura*  
  
Miyu: I know what you are, you might as well come out.  
  
Shinma: *airy laugh* As I know what you are as well, Guardian. *the poster smiled and the drawing slid off the paper and down over the wall onto the floor, congealing into a puddle of black goo. Miyu has a look of disgust as she takes a step back from the puddle and watches as the Shinma forms into the slender form of a woman, wearing a black as night trench coat that hung nearly three feet behind her feet and had a long brimmed hat the color of which matched the coat. Her face, mostly shadowed by the brim of the hat, was pale grey, with glowing blue orbs peering out of the shadows. As soon as she formed completely, she charged at Miyu.*  
  
Miyu: Larva! *Larva charges forward and blocks Han-Gyu's long blood red fingernails with his arm.*  
  
Han-Gyu: So you have an ally! I will destroy him as well!! Raa!! *flings herself at Larva, Larva steps out of the way and crashes his elbow down between her shoulder blades. The Shinma stands back up wobbly to see Miyu.*  
  
Miyu: Flame! *She commanded as a flame shot up and danced in her right hand* Into the darkness stray Shinma. Go!! *the flame shot from her hand and surrounded Han-Gyu. The Shinma screamed in pain as the flames ate away at its body. Soon, only the faint echo of its voice remained. After a moment, Miyu looked at Erik.*   
  
Larva: What are we going to do about him? *looks over at Erik after Miyu does*  
  
Miyu: *walks over to Erik's frozen body and kneels down beside him* All he wanted was a friend, someone to talk to. The Shinma took that simple human desire and twisted it to its own desires. *her eyes glowed gold* Let me take your blood, and eternal happiness will be yours. *Leans in and bites on Erik's neck, sucking out his blood.*  
  
Next day…  
  
Mr. Henderson walks into the classroom as the bell rings and stands up in front of the class.  
  
Mr. Henderson: Class I have a sad announcement this morning. Your classmate Erik had a mental breakdown yesterday and won't be with us again for quite a long time, if at all.  
  
Student: *raises his hand* Mr. Henderson, what happened to Miyu?  
  
Mr. Henderson: She was called back to Japan because of a family emergency. *sighs deeply* Now, please open your textbooks to page ninety five….  
  
Scene shifts to Erik's room, the TV playing an anime, with him and Miyu laughing at Keitaro getting punched into orbit by Naru. Pan around the room again to see Erik sitting alone on a bed in a mental home. His sunken blue eyes glazed over and his shoulders slumped as it seemed as he stared into space……  
  
  
Der Ende 


End file.
